127th Art Attack Regiment
The 127th Art Attack Regiment was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Conceived with the intent of creating a regiment with the forces and attack power to eliminate any Separatist target, the regiment quickly evolved into something greater. The 127th Regiment's leadership was tested in the fires of war, and those who rose to it's top to take the places of the fallen were all volunteer soldiers who had signed on, humans and humanoid aliens willing to sacrifice their lives, time and energy for their Republic. When these individuals discovered that the clone troopers under their command had been taught about Mandalorian culture by their trainers on Kamino, and that all of the volunteer command staff possessed some affinity with the arts, the regiment began to express itself. Their creativity exploded into a beautiful collage of elite, battle-hardened warriors who remained mentally fit by artistically expressing themselves. Their units became varied in colour and combat style, but remained in one, inter-connected whole that formed the regiment itself. Other units would sometimes be briefly transferred into the 127th as both groups recovered from the casualties that they suffered in battle, and they found the regiment's ways of doing things very odd. A large scale unit that utterly demolished the Separatist lines with brutal vehicular strikes, lightning raids, firefights and melee rushes and then went back to teaching the locals how to read, write, dance and paint, or focused on redecorating their vehicles and armour, was a sight to behold indeed. Over seventy-five percent of the 127th Art Attack Regiment's clone personnel attempted to comply with Order 66, and on some occasions this brought about the deaths of several members of the Jedi Order. The volunteers and other clones refused to carry out the order, and ultimately the unit was declared largely unfit for duty when the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire. Some of the Art Attack Regiment's elements were destroyed by the Empire due to their non-compliance, a large number were retired, a small portion went on to perform service in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, and an even smaller number threw their lot in with the Alliance to Restore the Republic and various other rebel cells. During the Galactic Civil War, some of the rebel combatants were noted to be carrying Republic-era equipment and wearing Phase II armour from the Grand Army, painted with beautiful patterns. There was also a new trend started by a pair of these individuals that enthused the youth of the Galaxy to commit acts of rebellion through their art, such as the Mandalorian Sabine Wren. ----------------------------------- UNIT COMPOSITION ---------------------------------- Pure Company Array Company Chalk Company Clay Company Dynamic Company Flat Company Frenzy Company Fuzz Company Hone Company Hue Company Hype Company Keen Company Luminous Company Lyric Company Nuance Company Oval Company Rhythm Company Shade Company Sketch Company Star Company Stipple company Style Company Tint Company Tone Company Veer Company Visual Company Whirl Company Zeal Company Zest Company Zip Company Odd Platoon Even Platoon Phoenix Platoon Valkyrie Squad Stone Squad ---------------------------------- PERSONNEL ROSTER ------------------------------------ Captain CT-8329 "Maves" MJR.VT-**** "Veronica" M.COM VC-3468 Joseph "Neroy" Artheen Squad M.COM VC-5731 Eve Solar Platoon Fleet Admiral Ara Kendall Senior General Samuel "Spades" Patterson Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Regiment Category:127th Art Attack Regiment Category:Galactic Empire Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Civil War